PreMed Degree
by alder3049
Summary: "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Fitz Vacker." College AU where everyone's human. And yet...there are Neverseen members at every other turn. Sophitz, Diana, and plenty more. T because I don't know what's coming next.


**Hi.**

 **Hi there.**

 **I have not posted in forever and ever.**

 **Sorry bout that.**

 **But I'm back, and that's what counts.**

 **This story is brought on by a mixture of** ** _Autoboyography_** **(by Christina Lauren),** ** _Fangirl_** **& ****_Carry On_** **(by Rainbow Rowell), Taylor Swift music, and a plethora of Solangelo AUs read late at night. There will be Sophitz, Kam (TamXKeefe), some Neverseen action, and complete and total madness, cause that's how I roll. Enjoy.**

THERE WAS A BOY BEHIND HER.

A very cute boy, as it happened to be.

And although the room was filled with cute boys, and she shouldn't be phased by hotness anymore, she still blushed like an idiot when she saw who was behind her.

He was leaning half into the aisle next to him, talking to another boy with undercut blonde hair and cornflower-blue eyes, who was laughing at something he'd said, his hair flopping into his face.

Sophie knew school well enough to know she'd be stuck in front of him for a while.

He turned back to the front of the room as the teacher (a harsh-looking tiny woman with gray hair in a tight bun) walked in, still laughing under his breath. He had dark hair that was swept over to one side, and bright teal eyes. She'd never seen eyes quite that shade of _blatantly teal._ There was a nametag stuck to his forehead. _Fitz._ Yeah, unusual, maybe, but probably not the most unusual name in a thousand-upon-thousand student school. The teacher glared at him, then scanned down her attendance sheet.

"Mr Vacker, please take the _nametag_ off your _forehead."_

He peeled the sticker off. He was still grinning, his teeth dazzlingly white. Sophie was still staring, she realized, and swung around in her seat.

"Miss…"

"Foster."

"Please keep your focus to the front of the room, Miss Foster. Now, listen, please, class. I am Mrs. Norra…"

Sophie was doing homework outside when she saw Fitz again.

He was walking down the chip trail her bench was stationed at, and although she was very obviously spread over the bench, he moved a notebook and sat down, throwing his arms over the back of the bench and looking at the field across from them, where the sun was setting over students playing Frisbee and pick-up football. He grinned, good-naturedly and lazily, at her, and held out his hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Fitz Vacker, Mrs. Norra's class."

"Sophie. Foster."

She shook his hand; it was warm and callused, and he had a strong grip.

She glanced across the field where two boys were playing Frisbee, one dark-haired and pale, the other the one Fitz had been talking with in class. He noticed her looking, and cleared his throat.

"Keefe Sencen."

"Oh. Um." She blushed; he'd noticed him looking.

"And his boyfriend, Tam."

 _Great._ Now she'd been staring at someone she'd never, _ever_ have a chance with. Not that she was planning…God, her train of thought was crashing and burning.

"So, he's…"  
"Bi."

Sophie didn't really have an answer for this, so she jumped to another question that seemed to be in safer territories.

"Where are you from?" There was someone of everyone at UCLA, and it was always worth finding out were someone was from.

"New Jersey. Grew up in Trenton, spent some time bouncing around in New York when I was a teenager. What about you?"

"I was in San Diego until I was twelve, and then, I don't know. Kind of all over the place. Studied abroad for a while, too. My parents and sister are down in New Mexico."

He grinned. "Must seem kind of quiet here, after studying abroad."

She played with a piece of her long, curly blonde hair. "I like it. I was over in Europe for grade ten and eleven, but I didn't enjoy it. Came back here to graduate."

They'd been talking for a fair amount of time now, and she was surprised. She usually did an awkward sort of dance with new people she met, shyness and blurted out words and awkward topics until they fell into a groove. Or fell out of friendship. But Fitz was easy-smiling and easy to talk to, and she liked being here next to him.

Keefe waved, tossing the Frisbee a good two feet over Tam's head, and Fitz waved back, grinning.

"You've known him a while?" She could imagine Fitz being the kind of person to have a best friend he did everything with, grew up with together.

"Yeah. He's a New Yorker, born and bred. Tam's his roommate, and he's from Connecticut. I didn't really know anyone but him before coming, but he's cool, and my roommate Dex is nice, too. He's got a twin sister, Linh, who's dorming with my sister, Biana."

"Is that… _metal_ in his hair?" She motioned to Tam, who was now walking over with Keefe, laughing, Frisbee tucked under one arm.

"Uh, yeah. His sister's got some, too. Keefe's the only one who knows why, but he won't share."

"Huh." She didn't really know what to say to that; it was a little strange, at mildest.

"So, you're taking premed?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't need to choose a major until sophomore year—" (she's still a freshman) "but I think I'll major in that and minor in English."

He nods. "Gotta buckle down on that. I'm just starting sophomore year."

She's about to say something, but then Keefe and Tam arrive, hand in hand, laughing and jostling and generally having a good time interrupting their conversation, and two girls arrive from the other direction, one with wavy chocolate hair and eyes that match Fitz's who's probably the prettiest female specimen Sophie's ever seen, and the other a pretty Asian girl with metal ending her hair to match Tam's bangs. Finally, there's a tall, skinny boy with strawberry-blonde hair and a wide smile. Biana, Linh, Tam, Dex, Keefe, and, to go along with them, a Wonderboy and a Bangs Boy and several other confusing nicknames that she can't match with faces. They're going for pizza at a restaurant somewhere nearby, and Fitz invites her, all smiles and "this is Sophie, she'd in my premed class", but she declines, because they already seem like a big, happy family. But before she turns to go back to her dorm, Fitz grabs her elbow.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, won't I?"

She assures him that she will, then nearly skips down the path the other way.

 _Fitz._

 _Who wants to talk to her._

 _Tomorrow._

 **So? Yes? No? There'll be more Kam in the future, actually, more EVERYTHING in the future, but this is just a start. How'd I do?  
And, of course, the ever-present COMMENTS, ANYBODY?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Alder3049**


End file.
